galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kor
Kor is the god of war. He and his followers live for battle. Kor rarely favors any side of the battle, only desiring that battles take place. History Kor is an ancient god. According to the Atheist Society he was among the original gods that fought in the Armageddon War and when the gods seperated the worlds he went to Galea. The creation myth, of course, says something different. He was among the original gods of Galea, but Home The Arena is located in Decretum. This is a plane filled with constant battle. Wars are waged, duels are fought, and when the battles are over, everyone celebrates with a hearty drink and stories of combat, and begin anew the next day. Relationships Kor's relationship with other deities is complicated, at best. He is constantly looking for a conflict, and this isn't only just in martial battle. When the gods meet, he will look for a fight within the conversation at hand, always looking to prove his might in the eyes of the other gods. Indeed, he often does in most situations. He is, without a doubt, the physically strongest of all the gods, and they know it. This is why they tend to keep him at arm's length. With that said, the gods also know that Kor keeps his word and can be trusted. Appearance and Emissaries Kor is a hulk of a man. He towers over most of the other gods and his physique is that of muscular perfection. He has long wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He is normally seen with a warhammer in his right hand stretched out and pointing to the battle before him as if commanding his troops. He is seen in ornate golden armor of the region he is being depicted. Servants Gilgamesh - One of Kor's sons, Gilgamesh embodies the perfection of swordsmanship. Gilgamesh is a large man with six arms, each arm holding a different blade of power. It is said his skill with a blade could cut the heavens asunder. His six blades are legendary but he sometimes loses them in the heat of battle and mortals sometimes find them. His blades are Excalibur, Masamune, Excalipor, Zantetsuken, Genji Blade, Brotherhood. Apollonius '''- One of Kor's sons, Apollonius embodies physical power. Apollonius is a large man with a powerful muscled physique, he has bright red hair and large red wings. He wears a golden breastplate like his father and uses a large golden spear known as "Aquarion". Apollonius died at the Tower of Babel and gave his power to a Dwarf named Horgold Stonefist who became the God-King of Durg. Ishtar - One of Kor's Daughters, Ishtar embodies feminine strength. Ishtar is a beautiful, strong dark haired woman that wields a flaming Falcata called "Braveheart". Church of Kor The Church of Kor teaches strength through conflict and battle. The core teaching is that conflict is the center of the universe and conflict and war are the natural forces that hold the universe together. By becoming strong through battle one can reach the highest natural point of evolution. The Church of Kor's worshipers constantly train for battle and are always holding contests of strength and prowess. Worshipers and Clergy Fighters, mercenaries, and anyone who wishes to reign supreme on the battlefield worships Kor. Clergy of Kor try to always wear the best armor and use the best weapons possible. They are usually dressed in full plate, or the heaviest armor of their culture, with bright red capes and wear the torque of Kor on their weapon arm to symbol Kor's strength. When not in armor, they wear red capes with cultural appropriate robes and a torque on their weapon arm. Temples and Shrines Temples of Kor look and operate like fortresses. They are always stocked with weapons and have enough space to accommodate a large army. Paladin Code *My weapon is an extension of myself. While there are many weapons, this one is mine. I must use it to strike down my enemies before they strike me down. *I will have faith in Kor, for his strength guides my hand. *I am the first into battle and the last to leave. *I will never retreat unless it provides a tactical advantage. *I will never surrender unless it provides a tactical advantage. *I will honor my allies in battle, for they are extensions of myself. *I will honor my enemies in battle, for they are worthy of a death given to Kor. *I will never refuse a challenge from an equal foe. *I will suffer death before dishonor. *I will keep calm in battle, for a calm mind is a tactical mind. Holy Texts '''The Art of War This book depicts how to wage war. It is the favored read of every general and studied swordsman. It teaches strength and honor in combat, as well as rituals to perform before and after each battle. Holy Relics Hammer of the Mighty Kor's hammer goes by many names, but all typically translate to the same. This hammer is sometimes gifted to particularly dedicated warriors whom Kor favors. It is said that any who wield this weapon are invincible in battle. Magic Items Within most temples dedicated to Kor, one can find magic items that aid in battle such as gauntlets of the weapon master, belt's of prowess, champion's sash, and various magic weapons and armor. Traits *'Strength in Numbers' Your training with the priests of Kor have taught you to fight in unison. While adjacent to an ally you gain a +1 trait bonus on attack rolls against an enemy you both threaten. *'For Glory and Honor' As a follower of Kor you have dedicated yourself to the battlefield. You will fight on no matter the cost. You can remain conscious while negative for an additional number of rounds equal to half your Constitution modifier beyond what you are normally able to remain conscious. Additionally, while below 25% hit points, you gain a +2 trait bonus vs fear effects, as you have been hardened by battle. Deific Obedience Dress yourself in the heaviest set of armor you own and/or don your heaviest shield. Shout your oath of loyalty to Kor at the top of your lungs, punctuating each pause for breath by smashing your weapon against a shield or against your armor-clad body. After your oath is done, kneel on one knee with your weapon resting against your shoulder. Recite your victories in battle in a sonorous voice until the time for your obedience is done. If you should be attacked while conducting your obedience, defeat the creature who dared test your might. (You may be assisted by allies, but you must strike the killing blow.) Gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. The type of bonus depends on your alignment - if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. #'Battler (Sp)' magic weapon 3/day, spiritual weapon 2/day, or deadly juggernaut 1/day #'Mass Strength Surge (Su)' When using the strength surge granted power from the Strength domain, you can target allies within 30 feet of you instead of having to touch a single target. You can target a maximum number of allies equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6). If you don’t have access to the Strength domain, you instead gain the ability to use the strength surge granted power a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier, as listed in the strength surge description. However, you can touch only a single target when using this granted power. #'Charging Smash (Su)' When you charge you summon the might of Kor. You deal an extra 2d6 damage with your weapon on all attacks made while charging. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Glory Domain Category:Strength Domain Category:War Domain